


Saltatio

by KatieTaylor



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTaylor/pseuds/KatieTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S&M release a little tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saltatio

**Author's Note:**

> (Original header and end notes. It's interesting to see how I've progressed since I started writing fan fic back in the 90s. All I've done to these pieces is fix typos and formatting.)
> 
> DATE WRITTEN: 17 September 1997  
> DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Anywhere, just tell me!  
> SPOILER WARNING: None that I know of  
> RATING: PG  
> CONTENT WARNING: MSR Song story  
> SUMMARY: S&M release a little tension. Yes I'm sure this isn't rated NC-17. Actually, as much as I enjoy reading a little smut, I can't write it at all. [Note from 2015: how times have changed!]
> 
> Disclaimer: All-righty then! Hey, would you look at that, I just broke a nail trying to type this disclaimer. How rude! Any-who... Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully and Special Agent Fox William Mulder of the Federal Bureau of Investigation; X-Files Division, (oh, yeah, and Skinner) belong to Surfer-God Chris Carter, 1013, FOX (which would be the best network around--if they stopped showing glowing blue hockey pucks during Hockey games. They look like something out of an X-File). Actually, I don't suppose I should be dissing the network I'm stealing characters from, should I? Well, I'm givin' 'em back real soon, and I won't hurt 'em at all, 'Kay? Pllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase don't sue me! Let's see, the song featured here is "Don't Let Go" by EnVogue. I don't know who wrote it or who owns it, but I'm sure the three (or is it four) talented ladies in EnVogue fit in there  
> somewhere. I'm sorry if the lyrics aren't right, I can only do so much w/o the words in front of me. Please don't sue me for using this song, either. Danke!
> 
> And now, for our featured presentation . . .

The song remembers well.

All the feelings and wants and desires. It remembers the tears and the laughter and the uncertainty.

The song remembers well.

XxXxXxX

Fox turned the radio on. He didn't normally listen to the radio--normally it was surveillance recordings, or something along those lines, but not today--today was different. Today was the day after yesterday. And yesterday had been perfect. It was as if the radio station knew he would turn the radio on at that moment and they played this song just for him. He didn't know the artist or even the name of the song, but that didn't matter.

XxXxXxX

Mulder sat at the desk in his apartment and opened the file in front of him. The paperwork had to be done on their last case. It could have waited until work tomorrow and he could work on it with Scully, but he had nothing better to do right now, and then they could drop right onto the next case. But before he could get right down to work there was knock at his door. , he thought as he took off his glasses and went to the door, He opened the door and found Dana Scully on the other side. 

"Hi, Mulder, how are you?" She asked as she walked into his apartment and he closed the door behind her.

"I'm fine." She smiled. He was always 'fine'. Right now, he was 'fine' and preoccupied with something. Looking over toward his desk, she saw the files, and realized he was working on the case. Scully needed to get him away from his apartment and the case, so she'd have his full attention when she told him what was on her mind.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out, or something." she suggested nervously. She couldn't believe how nervous she was feeling. This was Mulder. she thought to herself. Mulder was surprised, but tried not to show it.

"I'd really love to, Scully, but I'm just trying to finish the paperwork on the case."

"There's more to life than work, you know," Scully reminded him as they sat on his couch.

"I know," he said, looking down. "But . . . " Then back to her. "You're not scared of anything." The sudden change of topic took her by surprise.

"I'm scared of lots of things, Mulder. I'm scared of all the things we've seen. I'm scared of finding the answers. But most of all, I'm scared of . . . of living alone the rest of my life, and not being there when you need me."

"I don't need anyone. Never have and never will." Scully looked at him skeptically, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I think you're lying." She paused for a moment, then tried to lighten the sullen mood that had suddenly fallen around his apartment. "Take a risk, loosen up, be vulnerable--have a little fun."

"What's so great about being vulnerable?" Mulder finally met her eyes. "You get hurt that way." Dana took his hand.

"I won't hurt you, and you know that. Are you coming?"

"Scully, I'd like to, but I've really got to finish this." , she thought, standing up and turning to the door.

"Fine, Mulder. I'm leaving." But he couldn't let her leave like that. He couldn't let her leave angry. 

"Wait." Scully stopped and turned to him. "I'll go with you. Just wait a second." He cleared away the files and grabbed his leather jacket. 

XxXxXxX

Dana had brought him to a club on the other side of town and they sat at a table, each with a beer in front of them. The music was loud and people were dancing. They had sat in a comfortable silence for a while, before Scully spoke.

"You want to dance?"

"No." She had hardly got the question out of her mouth before he'd answered. He didn't look up at her and she waited a bit before speaking again.

"You want to tell me what you're thinking?"

"Not really." What he was thinking was that he wished he could dance with her. Hold her in his arms and feel safe. No X-Files, no Cigarette Smoking Man, no Skinner, not even Samantha. Just Fox and Dana--in each others arms forever. "If you had any idea what I was thinking you'd be out of here in a heartbeat."

"Do you think if I knew, my feelings for you would change?" he thought He shrugged. She stood and held out her hand. Finally, Mulder looked up at her, reluctantly took her hand and followed her to the dance floor. Mulder stayed a safe distance from her. But that didn't last long.

"Mulder, I know it's like dancing with you sister, but you could move a little closer."

"Scully, I definitely don't think of you as a sister." And after a brief hesitation, pulled her close. She smiled but he didn't notice, he was too busy trying desperately to concentrate on something other than her, or he feared he was going to lose control and do something really bad for their friendship--like kiss her. Sure, he didn't really mind kissing her, but what would she say? Of course, she was the one who had told him to loosen up. Is this what she'd meant? He concentrated on the music--the beat, the  
lyrics.

What's is gonna be?  
'Cause I can't pretend  
Don't you want to be  
More than friends?  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
I often tell myself That we could be  
More than just friends  
I know that you think  
If we move to soon  
It will all end  
I live in misery  
When you're not around

Perhaps that had been a bad idea. They lyrics hit a little too close to home. It was getting hard to keep pretending he thought of Dana as just a partner, or even just a friend, and he did want to be much more than just friends. But if he moved at the wrong time, it could ruin everything and he'd much rather be just friends with her than to never see her again. 

Somebody's got to choose  
We can make it if we try  
For the sake of you and I . . . 

No hesitation this time. Mulder bent and kissed Dana Scully. He pulled away before she could, looking for a reaction. She pulled him back down to her and kissed him. The music had ended but they didn't care. They didn't want to leave each other's arms. He looked into her eyes.

"I didn't let myself want anything because I didn't know what I missing. Then I met you." She smiled.

"So you're human after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: I just spent 5 minutes trying to come up with a remarkably witty Disclaimer (did I accomplish this task?) and will now spend another 5 minutes trying to find something just as fun for me ramble on about before getting to the actual story. But I'm wondering, does anyone actually read this? Am I simply wasting precious time by writing these things when no one reads them? If no one reads them, why do we even bother typing them? If no one reads them, why am I asking these questions, b/c no one will answer me, b/c no one will ever know that I asked them. Oh, woe is me.
> 
> ANYWAY...Anyone guess what's coming up next? Ooooooooo you're so smart! Yes, everyone. Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, will you now turn your attention to "Author's notes" for the Ritual Translation Of The Title. Saltatio is Latin for: a dance.
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank my editors--Erana, Poet, and Tigger. This is the frist story I had edited and it wasn't quite the nightmare I expected!


End file.
